1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to concealing data and, in particular, to concealing data within images. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for concealing data as a set of pixels in an image based on a frequency map.
2. Background
Currently, different types of encryption algorithms are present for encrypting data and providing secure communications. However, with some currently available encryption methods, certain risks may still be present. For example, some encryption methods use traditional encryption keys that are shared between both the transmitter and the receiver of encrypted messages. These types of encryption keys may be easily obtained by an unauthorized person, directly or indirectly. An unauthorized person may, for example, use guesswork, brute-force search techniques, dictionary program-based methods, hacking, and/or other types of methods to obtain an encryption key.
Additionally, in some cases, the transmission of data, whether encrypted or not encrypted, may be vulnerable to certain threats through the very awareness of the existence of the transmission. Consequently, concealing the existence of the transmission may be beneficial in certain instances.
Steganography is concerned with concealing the fact that a secret message is being sent, as well as concealing the contents of the secret message. However, some currently available methods for performing steganography may be less effective than desired. Further, these currently available methods for performing steganography may be more complex and expensive than desired. Therefore, as the need for and importance of secure communications increases, it would be desirable to have a method and an apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.